A Confession
by Dr. DT
Summary: Nick, finally has some guts and ask a certain grey bunny to meet him at the park. But what could he possibly want? Who knows... maybe it could be... "A Confession"
Judy woke up groggily, her alarm clock blaring. She slapped the snooze button and propped herself up to stretch. After a nights rest she was very much well again. Suddenly her phone started vibrating on her lamp table. She grabbed it quickly and looked at the screen.

"New Text from; Nicholas Wilde"

She opened the message and read,

"Hey, Carrots, I just was wandering about how you were feeling."

She tapped on the buttons to reply.

"I feel fantastic."

Eventually, her alarm clock start beeping again and she just turned it off. After doing so, she saw Nick had replied.

"That's great!"

Then it hit her, 'Why is he texting me even though we're neighbors?'. However in came her answer in the form of a question.

"Anyway, we have the day off. I was wandering if you'd come meet me at the park."

"Sure, just allow me to get ready… Literally woke up two minutes ago."

So, Judy swung her blanket off of her and (quite literally…) jumped out of bed. She put on her pink plaid shirt. She grabbed and put on the rest of her clothing and snatched her phone and headed out. Neither her nor Nick really owned a car, but luckily the park wasn't too far away. Eventually she entered the main gate. She caught no eye of Nick so she decided to try and text him.

"Ms. Hopps." Said a voice.

"Not this time Nick…" She teased.

He snapped his fingers. "Oh man…"

"So, what is it you wanted to do?"

Nick immediately dropped his smirk and started scratching the back of his head.

"Well…. Uh….. I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"Ok."

Judy looked at him with confusion 'Why does he look so nervous… I've never seen him like that…' she thought.

Judy waited for Nick to continue, but all she got was hand gesture to follow him. He led Judy around a small secluded location. His gaze met Judy's…. looking down of course. Softly he began to speak.

"Carro- Er I mean Judy?"

"Yes?" She answered.

"Do you remember what I said when we were on the lookout for that speeder?"

Judy all of a sudden remembered…

"Yes, yes I do remember that." She winked. Even after that she still had a smirk on her face.

"What is it?" he asked raising a brow.

Judy only chuckled. Nick even though confused pieced it together.

"Y-You sly bunny…. You weren't asleep at all last night were you?" He asked.

"Faked the snore and everything…" Judy chuckled.

Nick lowered his ears.

"Then-Then you…"

"…heard what you said, yes." Judy finished for him. Judy grabbed him by his tie.

"Well... do you…. Well you know, l-love me back?" Nick asked nervously.

Judy looked at him with those purple eyes.

"Well…" She said. "…Here's my answer."

With a swift tug on his tie, she pulled Nick close and that very instant their lips met. Nick let out a muffled gasp in surprise. But eventually calmed down. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. After a few moments they let each other go.

"Does this mean we're…" Nick began to ask.

"You know what, I'd like that." She then turned away suddenly. She whispered to herself.

"What will my parents think, what will the majority of Zootopia think? A prey and predator? IN A RELATIONSH…"

"Sh…." Nick had put a finger up to her mouth, shushing her. "Don't worry about those now, we _jump_ over them when we get there."

Nick and Judy stared at one another passionately. They both sat down and gazed upon the sky. They weren't exactly prepared for cuddling yet, especially in public. They spotted out clouds in certain shapes. They eventually stood up and were about ready to leave.

"Hey, Judy?"

"Yes, Nick?"

"How about one more." He grinned whilst saying that.

Nick was expecting to have to kneel down to be at about her height. But was taken by surprise when Judy leapt into his arms. Nick hoisted her up to _his_ height and they shared a long passionate kiss.

However… little to their knowing… a certain buffalo was a mere couple yards away from Nick and Judy's scene. He stared, rather rudely and picked up his radio.

"Hey… Clawhauser?"

Clawhauser answered,

"Yes?"

"You know that bet, the one with 'Nick and Judy will never get into a Relationship'?"

Clawhauser's voice veered off a little.

"Yea…" He answered reluctantly.

"Seems as though I owe you twenty dollars tomorrow." Bogo said.

What came out of the other end nearly made him deaf.

"OH. MY. GOODNESS!" Exclaimed Clawhauser.


End file.
